Shinobi and Assassin's
by levelxtremedude
Summary: After Ezio kills Cesare he goes to put the piece of Eden down to a final resting place in a hidden carven. Little did he know that the piece was damaged during the fight soon he gets sucked into a vortex sending the Italian Assassin to another dimension changing history. Now it's a journey of a life time to get home and form a new Brotherhood.
1. Prologue

**A disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Assassin's Creed to Ubisoft, and whatever other name that is not listed within these two parties belong to me. **

**Summary: After Ezio kills Cesare he goes to put the piece of Eden down to a final resting place in a hidden carven. Little did he know that piece was damaged during the fight soon he gets sucked into a vortex along with the carven sending the Italian Assassin to another dimension. Now it's a journey of a life time to get home and form a new Brotherhood**

* * *

**Prologue: **

VIANA, MARCH 1507

King John III of Navarre ordered his brother-in-law, Cesare Borgia, who had just escaped from prison, to lead his 10,000 men to Viana, in order to retake the Viana Castle from Louis de Beaumont, the Count of Lerin.

On learning of Cesare's location from the Apple of Eden, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, the Mentor of the Italian Assassins, traveled to Viana to assassinate the Templar Grand Master. On this day 1507, Ezio and Cesare finally confronted each other for their last battle to death.

"Ceasare! The walls surround you. There is nowhere else for you to run." Ezio said coming through of the castle tower opening.

Cesare slayed his foe with his blade as he turned in rage to face the Assassin, "Come then Ezio! This will be our final battle, only one of us will leave here walking alive Assassino!"

"Questo è corretto Cesare, e il vincitore avrà questo come suo premio!" (Translation: That is correct Cesare, and the winner will have this as his prize!) Ezio reaching in his cloak pulled out a piece of Eden.

Cesare snarled in fury, "You dare show that item in my presence!? I don't know whether to commend on such a bold move or for condemn you for your stupidity Auditore da Firenze."

"It is only to make the stakes higher Cesare, come let our blades do the talk from now on!" Ezio unsheathed his sword making his way towards his nemesis still with the Apple in hand.

"Il tempo delle parole è finito, ora è il momento di agire." (Translation: The time for talk is over, now is the time for action.) Both men ran towards each other as their blades connected for their death match.

"I cannot die here. Fortuna awaits me." Cesare pushed Ezio off him then he proceeded to strike him while he regained balance.

Luckily for Ezio, he managed to spin out of the way while deflecting a downward slash. Cesare charged at him with the blade upheld, going for his fore swing and following it with a backswing. Ezio dodged the first and met the second with his own. The weight of the two were similar but it was Ezio stubborn nature that sent his opponent's blade back, back, back…but not far enough to knock the blade free of his hands.

Reinforcement came to help the Templar leader however Ezio was not having it. He vaulted over Cesare still having the blade close to his body, he outstretched his hand and the Apple glowed stopping the guards in tracks.

Now Ezio wasn't the one to play dirty instead he had them knock each other out to keep them out of the fight long enough for him to deal with the Grand Templar Master.

Cesare still struggling for control slapped the Apple out the Italian Assassin's hand after the last guard was out cold against a the stone edge of the castle. He elbowed Ezio in the ribs freeing himself from the Assassin's grasp.

He struck slicing the fabric of Ezio sleeve at the midsection of the arm making him bleed. The gash wasn't deep which good for Ezio.

His man staggered forward. Ezio swung his sword, it was close enough to clang against the metal armor stripping a piece away from his body. His opponent managed another snarl, Ezio blocked another strike and spun in close to Cesare body slicing another piece of metal armor off him.

The Templar touched his chest he had lost his breastplate and shoulder armor.

Swing. Swing. Swing. The first two missed badly, but the third, a backswing off the one before it, found another piece of armor stripping the enraged Borgia even more. Finally, Ezio and Cesare came to a standstill when their blades collided into an X shaped position.

""Roma, Italia, España, they all be mine!" Cesare shouted

"Non in questa vita o nella prossima." (Translation: Not in this lifetime or the next) Ezio head-butted Cesare in the face causing the Templar recoil in pain. Ezio saw his opportunity, slicing across he disarmed Cesare of his own sword then quickly put his own away.

Racing towards his disoriented foe Ezio grabbed him by the shoulder impaling him near the neck area while letting him on the ground.

"The Throne was mine!" He said

"Wanting something does not make it your right to take it by force." Ezio countered back

"What do you know Assassin?!"

"A true leader empowers the people he rules not through force like you have done so."

"I will lead mankind into a new world! A world where you and your kind will not exist and peace and order will rule once and for all."

"You speak of peace and order yet you have done the opposite of it. Che nessuno si ricorda il tuo nome. Riposare in pace." (May no one remember your name. Rest in peace.) Ezio looked into the eyes of enemy

"You cannot kill me! No man can murder me stupido!" He screamed

Grabbing him by his garments, he hoisted him up in the air, "Then I leave you in the hands of fate."

Walking towards the edge of the castle, Ezio let Cesare go as he screamed to his death, the Italian Assassin watched as he disappeared into smoke of the fire showing no sympathy for the power hungry Templar.

Ezio turned around looking for the orb that was slapped out of his hands, he took a moment to survey the floor to find the piece of Eden. He found it, walking towards the item, he placed his hands on it.

* * *

Underground carven location unknown

Ezio secret hidden carven, he placed the apple in the middle of the mini tower. Satisfied as he saw the area hum to life he turned to leave the moment the Assassin did something much unexpected happened, the humming stopped.

Ezio stopping in his tracks turned around to see that the room wasn't illuminated any more as it used to be.

"Che Cosa?" He muttered under his breath.

Walking back he placed a hand on the orb.

The orb shook in his hands violently a few moments later, soon his whole body started to shake along with it, the place started to rumble soon enough, he was thrown on the ground then it glowed brightly as it glowed a white beam of energy hit the ceiling.

Ezio was at a loss for words as he laid on the ground looking at this scenario take place, suddenly a rip started to form in this beacon of light. It started to split open, however that wasn't the only thing that happened, soon the vortex began to suck everything in its black hole.

"Mamma mia!" Ezio tried to grab ahold of any that would keep him on the ground sadly to say, it did not go as planned as he found himself soon be sucked into the vortex of the black hole.

"MAMMA MIA!"

* * *

Unknown Location

A blue sky swan across a village signifying that dawn was approaching. The village was beginning to fill itself with life for another busy day with its marketing and business. Children ran through the early morning streets with other children enjoying their time in their childhood.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the outskirts of town there were training grounds in one of these training laid a very confused and pain driven Ezio Auditore da Firenze. He rubbed his head from the massive migraine he was currently receiving, he noticed that his feet were wet, so he figured he was near a pond or lake. Sitting up he took a good look at his surroundings, there were trees, mountain in front of him and an open field.

"Dove diavolo sono?" (Trans: Where the hell am I?) He stood up stiffly, he looked down at the water to see his reflection, he glanced at it then dusted himself off.

He froze, picking his head up to view his reflection he saw that he was back to being a 23 year old man instead of a 31 year old.

"Che diavolo!"

His mind went back to a few short moments ago, one minute he was in the cavern, the next he finds himself in an unknown territory being 23 years old again, how did this happen?

He walked out of wherever he was soon he came to a cross road, he took a look at the lettering of the directions apparently from what he could tell it was in Japanese.

"How in the world did I end up in Japan?" He said out loud

He looked to where the crossheads were pointing, in one direction it led to more trees and grassy plain and the other had dirt. Going with his gut he followed the dirt road to wherever it led to.

A few minutes of walking he came face to face with the largest gate of world, his mouth was left agape, he had seen very tall gates before but this took the cake it stood from what he could tell a 300 ft.

"This has got to be a bad dream." He closed his eyes as he said, "I'm home with my girlfriend Sofia enjoying my time with her."

He opened his eyes it was still there.

He looked left and right, he saw different types of wardrobe being wore by the natives of the land making him feel a bit awkward with the robes he had been wearing, not to mention the hair color was basically the color of the rainbow.

"I will never understand the Japanese culture…" He sighed as he entered the gates, he pasted a post which had no guards at the moment since they were running late.

Rubbing the back of his head Ezio had no idea where to look for answers. In a world where the wardrobe was different he stood out like a sore thumb since he was dressed in white with a lot of weapons. Many people passing him took a curious glance at him.

Not wanting to draw attention to himself he decided to stick to the shadows and alleyway and the rooftops to stay out of the public eye.

Making his way through the crowd he made his way towards an alley he honed into a nearby conversation, from what he could gather everyone spoke Japanese. This caused the Italian Assassin to recall the foreign language lesson his father had made him do in case he was not in Italy which was the case.

Now he had to recall those lessons right now in order to get by.

Before Ezio could do anything else a small boy about the age of 5 zoomed past him as quickly as lighting. He blinked at what just transpired, a few seconds' later six adults where right on his trail with pitch forks and stones.

He didn't understand the language completely however he did catch on the nasty things that were said to the child which boiled Ezio anger.

"Ti faccio vedere quelle persone vergognosi non danneggiare un bambino innocente." (Trans: I'll show those disgraceful people not to harm an innocent child.) Quickly he made his way to the roof tops following the angry crowd chasing the poor boy.

Unbeknownst to him, he got the attention of a certain black hooded person while running across the rooftops. Quickly the figure left to inform the leader of the villager that there was an intruder amongst the people.

* * *

**LXD: Okay so here's the thing I'm rewriting Shinobi and Assassins, it's still going to be the same title just with a different plot to it. I feel like the first one is not going to do so well so I will try again. Now let me explain happening I had two different idea combined into one story however I couldn't (in my opinion) deliver an effective story though others will disagree with me. I it broke up into two different stories this one you are reading and the other one into a regular Naruto Story.**

** In other news this is the Prologue of Shinobi and Assassins, what do you think so far, Comment, rate, subscribe. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Assassin's Creed to Ubisoft, and whatever other name that is not listed within these two parties belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Konohagakure the hidden leaf village residing in the Land of Fire founded by the First Hokage Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. As the village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Konohagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Hokage, who resides in the Hokage Residence.

On a mountain overlooking the village from the north exists the Hokage Monument, which has the faces of all those who have taken the office of the Hokage engraved on it. There have been Four official Hokage, the most recent being Minato Namikaze, sadly though the fourth had died protecting the village from the Nine tails by sacrificing his life with the Shīru o shōhi shin Akuma.

Sad to say he left his only son to be orphaned despite protest from his wife, now with Minato's death, the Third was forced to resume his position as Hokage, the Third Hokage did his best to look out for Naruto but very few were able to detach their hatred of the Nine-Tails from that of Naruto despite the Fourth's final wish that his son be seen as a hero.

The Third forbade anyone from speaking of the Nine-Tails, hoping that the younger generation would not blindly hate Naruto as the rest of the villagers did. He also concealed Naruto's relation to Minato in order to keep him safe from his father's enemies, and otherwise did his best to give Naruto a comfortable life, despite him being an orphan and being ostracized from the rest of the village.

However, that did not stop the civilians from harassing him or physically abusing him, take today, for example, Naruto was not having a good day today; first off, his day at the academy was hell to say the least Mizuki-Sensei had made him spar with him in a one on one spar and from the bruises, he got it looked like he wasn't holding back.

Second, he was on his way to get his bowl of ramen when suddenly a couple civilians started calling him out and throwing rocks at him and chasing him throughout the town and now he was exhausted from all that running.

"COME BACK HERE DEMON!"

"WHEN I CATCH YOU I'LL TEAR YOU APART LIMB FROM LIMB!"

"DOG TAKE YOUR MEDICINE LIKE THE DEMON YOU ARE!" They shouted after him.

_'Damn, what did I do this time...' _He thought as turning the corner at high speeds and looking back to see three civilians running at him. He made a left into an alleyway silently praying it was not a dead end, unfortunately if there was a kami they had a very humorless sense of entertainment.

Naruto looked frantically left, right, left, up, down, at a wall that was in front of him, trying to find a way to escape the cruel fate that awaited him.

"I think he made a left into the alleyway!"

"We have got IT now!" Another cried out in rage

"When I get my hands on him I'm going to rip that demon limb from limb." Another one cried

'Why is everyone after me? It's always the same thing every day. Why do they keep calling me a demon or hell spawn? I'm just a normal kid for Kami's sake! A kid!' The terrified kid shouted in his mind, he shuddered as dark chuckles were heard from behind.

Swallowing dryly he turned to face his oppressors.

"Nowhere to run eh?" One of them said, "Now we have you right where we want you."

"What do you want from me? I've done nothing wrong to deserve punishment!" He yelled

"Oh but you have." Another one spat out

"We are going to make sure that you are never able to walk again!"

They ganged up on Naruto, as the young boy cowered in fear trying to escape his oppressor. Suddenly out of the blue a white blur came in between them, the villager's not sure back up a little bit giving this new comer a chance to reach full height.

"Sir è quello che sta succedendo qui?" (Trans: Sir's what's going on here?) The mysterious hooded man said in the strangest of foreign language that they ever heard then he spoke their language in a broken Japanese.

"Excuse me accent. I don't know much Japanese." He said

"Who the hell are you?" Asked one of the civilians

"Forgive, name not important." He said waving them off, "Leave boy alone."

The villagers looked at one another then laughed at him, Ezio didn't understand what was funny. One of the villagers came up to him placing a hand on his shoulder, he looked at the hand and back at the man in front of him.

"Listen stranger, you've got me and my friends here in a good mood, so I will be generous towards you. I'll tell you what the deal with this kid."

"You fool you'll get us all killed!"

"Relax, I got this handle, beside I'm not going to say the actual name just the event that happened." He put an arm around Ezio turning him to face a scared Naruto, pointing an accusing finger at him the man said, "You see that little monster right there? Well that monster killed our relatives and loved ones 5 years ago and we going to send back to hell from where it came from."

He gave Ezio a stone, which he guessed that the man wanted him to stone the poor child, Ezio looked at the frightened boy then back to the man, he thought to himself, _'A child who destroyed the lives of innocent people? Hardly…'_

Ezio dropped the stone puzzling the man, quick as rabbit Ezio elbowed the man in face before kneeing him in the gut knocking him out cold then throwing him on the ground.

The others enraged charged at him, Ezio ran to them pouncing on one of them knocking him down to the ground, punching him in the face knocking him out. Naruto eyes widen in shock that the mysterious man was beating the people who were trying to hurt him.

The first man, armed with a kunai, tried to smash it into his head. Ezio grabbed his arm twisting it behind him and forced the weapon out of the man's hand. Grabbing it he spun it, smashing the hilt into the man's skull.

Flipping him over, he smashed him into the ground, before kicking back at the next one with his foot smashing into the second man's family jewels.

He rolled to one side, avoiding the third assailant's feet out from under him before knocking him out with a rapid punch to the face. The fourth one came at him with a pitch fork. Ezio grabbed the wooden part of the stick twisting it locking his arms in place, he head-butted the man in the face disorienting him forcing him to let go of the weapon. He then swiped at the man using the wooden part across the face causing the man to spin once before going on the ground with a thud.

Ezio panted, as he dug the pitch fork to the ground. He looked back at the boy shaking in fear at what he saw, he walked up to him.

Naruto started to feel hot tears falling down his cheeks, he saw the hooded man kneeling in front of him to make eye level contact. He swallowed dryly excepting a blow or something to put him out of his misery instead he got a ruffle to the hair and smile as the man said, "You okay?"

No one had ever asked him if he was okay or not, he nodded his head slowly never taking his eyes of the hooded man.

"Bene."

* * *

Before he could ask what was the meaning six shadows dropped down, surrounding the Italian. Ezio turned his head seeing the six figures each was wearing black or navy blue pants and sleeveless shirts. They also each had grey metal bracers and some type of armored vests. Each also had a tanto or a katana strapped to their back, and wore a full face mask with what looked like a different animal design on each mask.

Ezio blinked at these figures as each drew their tanto or katana. The one wearing what looked like some type of bird mask spoke up from behind their mask. "Sir, we must ask you to step away from the child and keep your hands in the air," he said.

Ezio stood up in front of the child, with his hands moving to his sides. As he did, he stealthily pulled some objects from his pouches on his belt. Ezio knew when it was time to call it quits when trouble was in the horizon.

The bird masked figure stepped forward. "Sir, put your hands in the air or we will be forced to attack!" he shouted.

Ezio slowly raised his arms to the sky, hands clenched. As he did, he smirked slightly. That smirked triggered the instincts of all four masked figures. "Take him out!" The bird masked one yelled.

Ezio quickly dropped the objects hard on the ground before the masks figures could do anything else. The figures jumped out of the alley when smoke filled the area, once it cleared they peered inside to see that all was left was unconscious civilians and a very lost Naruto.

"Spread out and find him!" The one in the wolf mask called out, "He couldn't have gotten far."

The other three nodded as they sprang into action.

Meanwhile Ezio was racing across rooftops he was already ahead of the game as he jumped from one rooftop to the next. He knew he had to find somewhere to hide or risked being captured or worse. He paused on another building looking back.

The three hooded men were hot on his trail…wait minute…three weren't there six of them?

Ezio used eagle vision to find his other three oppressor, he found the three rapidly moving enemies coming from the north in the distant. Scanning the streets below him, saw his opportunity when a hay cart was strolling by.

Smirking he ran towards it.

"Target is moving North, North, and East!"

"Copy, keep him in your sights and don't lose him!"

"Roger."

What next was any of the masked figures guess, he jumped off the building.

"That fool cornered himself." Said the tiger masked ninja, the three ninja were baffled as they looked over the streets.

"How the?"

"Wolf what happen?" Said the masked tiger. The small group reunited shortly after

"Target lost, I repeat target lost."

"Damn it." He said, "Inform Lord Hokage he will not be happy about."

"I already know!" Came an elderly voice

The six masked ninjas turned to be faced with the Third Hokage.

"Hokage-sama!" They kneeled before him

"Get me Hiashi Hyūga, Fugaku Uchiha, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara and Tsume Inuzuka! I want this intruder found in the interrogation room by sunset! Do whatever you need is necessary to bring him here!" He said

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Go quickly!" They dispersed in breath take of speed. The Sandaime stroked his goatee as he puffed from his pipe, lost in thoughts he wondered what the mission of this white robed man was. And exactly what was he doing here and who his target was.

* * *

**LXD: Hello again, this chapter 1 of the story. I hope it was an enjoyable read. Looks like Ezio made a clean getaway. Speaking of which leave me a comment, a thought or rate it in the comments section. I have nothing else to say except comment, rate, and subscribe, till next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Assassin's Creed to Ubisoft, and whatever other name that is not listed within these two parties belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A mysterious hooded man hiding in the distant, peeked his way through the hay of a cart to make sure he wasn't being followed. It looked like Ezio was in the clear as he saw it, however just to make sure he used eagle vision to make sure he was not being followed.

Once he felt he was a good distance from that crazy place he jumped out of the cart, running towards the woods. Once inside the woods he thought back to the incident just a few short moments ago, was it a crime to help those in need? Especially trying to help a child no older than 5 or 6?

He sighed greatly disturbed that he almost had gotten caught, the best he could do now is lay low for a while until this situation blows so he hoped.

Ezio didn't know that his presence in the strange village caused a commotion amongst the citizens of Konoha who were trying to find him.

* * *

Konoha Streets

Tsume Inuzuka and her partner Kuromaru sniffed for clues on the ground trying to find any type of scent that would lead them straight to their target unfortunately they found none yet, they wouldn't give up so easily until they had something. Meanwhile, her companions consisting of Shikaku Nara, Hiashi Hyūga, Fugaku Uchiha, and Inoichi Yamanaka, each a head of their own clans were doing different things.

Hiashi and Fugaku using their Kekkei Genkai the Sharingan and the Byakugan, were scaling the walls, as well as the people for anything abnormal or out of the norm.

Fugaku snorted as he regrouped with the Hyūga head and the other heads, "This search is pointless, if he made a getaway that means one or two things, either #1 he's using a chameleon jutsu and masking his charka very well which is unlikely, or #2 something or someone must be hiding him somewhere."

"For once Fugaku we can agree on something, even though finding this guy is proving troublesome." Shikaku Nara stated staring at the sky, "We must be overlooking something because I have a hunch something strolled by for this mystery man to take advantage to hide."

"Indeed." Inoichi came up to his best friend all focused on the blonde minus Tsume who still sniffing about, "I interviewed some villagers they said that ANBU were chasing this white hooded man across the rooftops, they stop directly above us and hay cart strolled by, I can guess he jumped into the hay cart while ANBU were trying to corner him."

"AH HA!" Now the attention shifted to Tsume, "I found his scent!"

"Where do they lead, Tsume?" Asked the Nara

She pointed towards the gate, Shikaku groaned a 'troublesome', while the others wasted no time ran towards the gate with the Inuzuka leading the pack.

* * *

Konoha Hokage Tower

The Hokage sat in his chair, finishing some paperwork to lighten tomorrow's load, it was always a hassle to do paperwork. He was about to view Naruto through his crystal ball like he always did to make sure that no harm would come to him, that is until there was a knock at his door.

"Come in." He said

The door opened to reveal Naruto coming inside his office. He was covered in bruises that looked that they were almost healed up, which irked him the wrong way.

"Hey Ojīchan." The blonde retorted

"Naruto, what a pleasant a surprise please come in."

Another footsteps were heard running and an ANBU appeared next to the blonde placing a hand on his shoulders.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama I lost sight of Naruto when he gave me the slip, when I told him not to come to visit you."

The Third chuckled waving the ANBU off as Naruto glared daggers at the older man holding his shoulders, "It's alright Owl, Naruto is always welcomed here."

In fact, to the third Naruto was like a surrogate grandson to him, the two of them grew close as he tried to honor the Yondaime wish to treat his son as the hero unlike the villagers though, he was treated like an outcast and in their eyes he was a spawn of hell.

Therefore, he made laws that would prevent someone speaking about the Nine-tails, anyone who spoke about the nine-tails were put to death, still it didn't stop the villagers from harassing Naruto much to the Sandaime's dismay.

"Now then Naruto take a seat, Owl you wait outside as I have a talk with him." He said, owl bowed doing what he was told.

"Tell me Naruto how are things?"

"Well Ojīchan, I almost ran into trouble with a few villagers who tried to corner me. I was coming out of the academy on my way to the ramen shop to call it a day when suddenly I heard things that a 5 year old should not be hearing so I decided run. I looked back to see that I was chased by a few civilians trying to hurt me again as always." Naruto looked down to the ground, "I don't get it Ojīchan why does everyone hate me so much?"

The third was most displeased that there was another attempt to hurt Naruto whoever those civilians were they were going to be severely punished for hurting Naruto, just look at those marks on his arms.

He looked at the teary blonde.

"Is that so?" The atmosphere suddenly dropped, Naruto had Goosebumps crawled over his body, and he knows that when Jiji gets mad nothing stops him, "I'll make sure that whoever made those marks on you Naruto will be punished!"

The Third leaned back on his chair nodding his head, "Tell me Naruto how did you get those wounds?"

Naruto looked at his arms, they were almost healed yet the markings from training with Mizuki-Sensei were present, light but present, "I was sparring with Mizuki-Sensei, he was training in taijutsu."

'I'll have a personal talk with Mizuki about his 'training method'.' He thought, pinching the bridge of his nose, sighing he lighted his pipe. After taking a couple of puffs, he said, "Is there anything else that needs to be addressed?"

"Oh yeah! There was this guy dressed in white and beat those people who were chasing me and patted me on the head and asked if I was alright."

"Naruto try not talk to strangers, we don't know his intention and he could have hurt you."

Naruto nodded," Alright Jiji I promise not to talk to people I don't know." He gave him one of his foxy grins.

"Very well, Owl come in and take Naruto home." Owl came in taking the boy by the hand as he walked towards him.

"Later Ojīchan."

Once the boy was out of the office he summoned one of his other ANBU. Appearing in front of him in a puff of smoke kneeling he told him, "Find the civilians responsible for assaulting Naruto Uzumaki and send them to Ibiki for a special treatment on how to treat fellow villagers with respect. Keep me posted on the white mysterious hooded man."

The ANBU nodded disappearing in smoke as he came.

* * *

In the forest 15 minutes later

Ezio looked around his surroundings, if there was one word to describe his situation, it would be lost.

"Grande, ora che modo?" Ezio sighed as he went up to a tree sat down at the base of it, _'Quello che un__ pazzo oggi giorno. __Ho salvato__ un ragazzo da una morte certa e questo è come vengo trattato? __Mai più__!' _(Trans: What a crazy day today. I saved a boy from a certain death and this is how I get treated? Never again!)

A branch snapped, Ezio unsheathed his sword readying himself for attack. He scanned the horizon, something in the atmosphere was heavy and he did not like that one bit. He moved just a bit and suddenly a wolf appeared out of nowhere lounging at him.

Ezio put another hand on his blade smacked the wolf on its side, it rolled over before standing on all fours snarling at the Assassin.

Ezio eyed it very carefully, it has black fur with a white underside, with both its yellow eyes looking deadly.

"Un lupo, fantastico..." He sheathed once again his sword, switching over to his hidden blades, "Alright dog, we can do this the easy or the hard way…"

It growled at him, it charged at Ezio. He dodged left letting the wolf-dog pass him before slicing off its left ear. It yelp in pain, rubbing its missing ear on the ground, it sniffed the ground, it snarled smelling its own blood.

Though it shook off the pain it was now showing its bare teeth. It ran towards Ezio again.

"Don't try it." He said preparing himself for another attack, this time the wolf-dog did something completely unexpected it spun at a ferocious speed. Ezio mouth was agape for a second, he narrowly escaped the funnel though a piece of his hidden blade was broken off due to the amount wind force it had.

Ezio covered himself as it passed over him, he looked up to see trees destroyed lying on the ground with it roots sticking out. He slowly got up, "Cane demone..."

Now reduced to one hidden blade on his left side Ezio readied himself as his attacker came rushing in on him. The Italian Assassin watched very intently the movements, as soon as it jumped Ezio dodged right slicing the air then grabbed it by hind legs throwing the wolf to a tree finally knocking it out cold.

"*Huff*….*Puff*…ah…Pietà di me...(Trans: Mercy me)" Ezio looked at his damaged hidden blade on his right wrist, a bit disgruntled that it was broken he shot the damaged piece out after reaching into his pocket taking out another one, "It was a good thing I had a spare though this is my only spare one."

Now his replacement set he walked up to the dog. Tired, beaten, and bloody, it looked at the man kneeling in front of it.

"Riposare in pace." He said lifting his assassin blade to end it. It snarled lowly then turned into a roar of a bark trying to scare its' his executioner. He flinched but it didn't work, right as the world turned to slow motion as the blade headed straight for it a familiar woman tackled his assailant.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Ezio manage to kick off his attacker, he went to one knee to see a woman with animalistic look similar to that of the wolf he faced on all fours. She has long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. He also noted that the woman has the red fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wore a standard outfit consisting of flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs.

Ezio felt a headache coming on, "Esco un pericolo per entrare in un altro uno, a volte di essere un Assassino non vale la pena, a volte." (Trans: I get out of one danger to enter another one, sometimes being an Assassin is not worth at times.)

"What the hell are you saying?!" She growled at him, it obvious to him that this woman was well beyond furious, not to mention she spoke Japanese.

"Business...none... of...yours…" He said in a broken Japanese accent

"None of my business, we'll see about that when I'm done with you! You'll pay at what you did to Kuromaru!" She barked charging him

'To who?' Ezio would have to figure that out later, right now this woman wanted to kill him. The woman did the spin as the wolf did. This time he was ready he reached into his pockets taking a smoke bomb out.

Throwing it down to the ground the area he was in covered in black smoke forcing the attack to stop abruptly, the brown-haired woman sniffed around the area.

"You can run but you cannot hide, I will sniff you out if I have to." She started to sniff the air Ezio was on the branch of the tree as he climbed it fairly quickly. He watched as the woman looked around for him.

It was now or never, he jumped off the branch descending rapidly upon the unsuspecting woman, hidden blade out.

A high-pitched scream was heard throughout the forest as birds flew away, Ezio pinned the woman to the ground as his right hand blade pierced her left shoulder not only that he thought he heard a crack meaning he must of have dislocated her shoulder. They did not realize the position they were in with Ezio straddling her waist.

Now down to her right arm, she tried to scratch him with her nails, Ezio proved to be her equal as they wrestled for control, finally he pinned her arm above her head. She mustered saliva spitting in his face, he rubbed his face in his cloak.

He took his hidden blade out of her shoulder, "Riposare in pace…"

"Got to hell…"

Just when he was about to put her down, he suddenly found himself unable to move a muscle.

"Che cosa è questo?" Ezio muttered under his breath

"Kagemane no Jutsu a complete success."

* * *

**LXD: Looks like Ezio is in a predicament. Well chapter two for you readers, I got not much to say about this all I know is Ezio is going to get it now. Comment, rate, subscribe…Till the next chapter **


	4. Welcome to Konoha

**A disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Assassin's Creed to Ubisoft, and whatever other name that is not listed within these two parties belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Welcome to Konohagakure**

_Previously _

_Now down to her right arm, she tried to scratch him with her nails, Ezio proved to be her equal as they wrestled for control, finally he pinned her arm above her head. She mustered saliva spitting in his face. _

_He took his hidden blade out of her shoulder, they did not realize the position they were in, "__Riposare in pace…"_

"_Got to hell…" _

_Just when he was about to put her down, he suddenly found himself unable to move a muscle._

"_Che cosa è questo?" Ezio muttered under his breath_

"_Kagemane no Jutsu a complete success." _

* * *

And Now

Ezio sat there in the interrogation room with his hands cuffed to the table with a bit of movability in his wrist, he sighed heavily here he was in a strange new land with rainbow colored haired people on the outside who were giving curious glances on his wardrobe however right now they stripped of not only his wardrobe save for his under garments and pants and boots but all his weapons to, it was a depressing thing for the Assassin as well to top it all off they were talking about him despite the language barrier he knew from curious glances that the native of this land were talking about him.

Ezio looked as far as he could around him, he was surrounded by people wearing white mask both on his left and right, and again he sighed thinking back to earlier, he didn't know what magic or sorcery they did on him in order to capture him however he was determined to figured it out well…once he was set free or do something he had to get back to his own country somehow.

His ears perked when he heard voices from behind the door, when he was first brought into the room he only understood at least 5% of the conversation the rest he didn't bother to decipher despite the tutelage that was given to him, besides it was not like he was going to foreign country outside of Europe countries.

The door opened to reveal two men coming in, the first man with a bandana that was supposedly was his interrogator when he was brought in for the first time tried to pry information from him only for Ezio to start speaking Italian. It infuriated the man that he was going nowhere with him as the Italian Man laughed in his face for the language barrier, so the bandana man called up his friend the blonde one that was part of a team bent on capturing him.

The dark browned haired laughter dimmed, as it did the other guy barked at him to do something. From what Ezio could observed the blonde haired pony tail man did a few hands signs before he lost conscious.

He didn't know what he did to him when he awoke a few minutes later but he was annoyed at what they did. Right however Ezio smirked while chuckling as the man sent him a death glare to him.

'_If looks can kill I probably be dead at least three times already.' _He thought, he turned his attention to the second man dressed in a hat and haori, along with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash. With the age, the elder man had a smoking pipe, Ezio blinked looking between wondering what he was going to do.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in front of the Italian man eyeing him curiously, he was giving a list of weapons the man had prior to his arrival to the village, the list was as followed; two Hidden Blades, a sword, 20 throwing knives, a pouch containing 10 smoke bombs, a short blade, 8 poison darts, a parachute, two daggers, and finally his robes a long, layered lower section, with a maintained open collared torso with a cape on the left shoulders with a hood wide enough to conceal an identity.

From all this the Sandaime Hokage concluded that this fellow was an assassin yet he did not his motives nor did he know who was he after. From what Sarutobi learned from Ibiki the man didn't understand a word that he was saying thus he answered in a foreign language in response to his questions not to mention what he learned from Inoichi that the man in front of him was from a cult a Brotherhood of Assassin to be exact after he prying through his head and he was from a different time as he was informed.

According to the Hiashi the man had chakra coils however no chakra was present Fugaku second the notion on the latter.

The Sandaime was a patient man and thus he will use his patients in order to get information from this assassin one way or another, but first to establish some communication with the foreign man even if they had to take back to the basic.

"Ibiki…" He said in a gruff voice

"Yes lord Hokage."

"Strap him from the waist I think this procedure will need the basic of hand of communication or have you already done so already?"

Ibiki mentally slapped himself for not thinking about that earlier though he didn't show it on the outside yet he was irritated enough with the laughing man when he answered in his own language. Then again when was the last time they had to use hand communication during the Third Shinobi War after that it wasn't necessary.

"No I haven't lord Hokage."

He informed his ANBU ninja to tie the man to the chair from waist, so Ezio was forced to sit up right as best he could despite the pain that going through his back since he was slouched over a bit. After a few moments of securing him tightly they released his wrist much to his relief.

Rubbing his wrist he looked at the older man and soon he began to recognize the basic of his hand movements.

The Hokage began to speak through his hands, **'Who are you and where do you come from?'**

Ezio replied with a series of hand movements, **'Ezio Auditore da Firenze from Italy at your service good sir.'**

The Hokage blinked, **'Italy?'**

'**Yes sir I assume that I am somewhere in Asian country? Who might you be?'**

'**Too answer your question I'm the leader of this village that you are in now." **The elder man paused stroking his goatee, he has never heard of such of place called Italy or Asian country, for that matter will have to wait until he has learned the native language to be more precise, **'I don't follow on where you come from however I want to reach an agreement because hands signals can be tiresome and strenuous especially at my old age.'**

'**Agreed, so leaving behind where I come from or where I am what do you have in mind?' **Ezio replied

After a few hours of hand signaling the two reached an agreement with each other Ezio will learn the native language as well be taught by one of the shinobi of the land while staying in a detention center and after he learned their ways Ezio will cooperate in telling the older man all that he knows well almost everything at another place.

"Ibiki."

"Yes sir."

"Fetch me Kurenai Yūhi and I'll take care of the rest in debriefing her mission with this one."

No other word was said as Ibiki nodded leaving to retrieve Kurenai Yūhi. 30 minutes went by and Ezio was fighting to keep awake, sleep finally claimed him as he laid his head on the table, the Hokage didn't seem to mind after all reports did say that he did put up a fight to escape once he was in the interrogation room. The door was slammed open waking the sleepy man from his 40 second nap abruptly, though the masked prevented anyone from seeing their emotion the ANBU that were guarding Ezio had an amused face on their faces from his sudden jump.

Rubbing his eyes he was greeted again with the same bandana man and a young female with a light-skinned woman of slender build. She has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting only of red lipstick. Her outfit consists of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the forehead protector.

Ezio had to close his mouth from drooling at the sight of this young woman who appeared to be in her early 20's. Ezio spoke in his native tongue, "Mamma Mia when do we start!"

* * *

10 months later

Ezio breathed fresh air as he was being escorted from the detention center to the Hokage Tower, the last 10 months were proven to be quite difficult yet he somehow he survived those lonely days in his cell room with nothing to do except focus on his lesson with Kurenai as he later found out her name during their private lessons, watch as ANBU changed shift and read scrolls after scrolls.

It the first time in 10 months that he was able to be let outside and right now he was enjoying just walking and somewhat sightseeing this village despite being escorted. Ezio thought back to the lesson that he was taught, the Italian had at least the basics to intermediate level of language down so he could speak as well as understand what the natives were talking about for the most part.

"We are almost to Hokage tower Ezio-san." One of the ANBU said

Ezio nodded, he looked ahead at the residence as it came into view he noticed it is a large mansion located close to both an academy and the Hokage Monument just as he found out during his lesson with Kurenai. He mentally noted to thank her somehow despite his attempts to flirt with her. He smirked at the memory she was blushing like a mad woman when he first said that she was beautiful and then some nevertheless she toughed it out through his shameless flirting once he started to speak.

He took note the circular in design as he left those thoughts behind, it is also one of the largest buildings in Konohagakure, towering over most other buildings. There is also the kanji for "Fire" (火) painted on the roof of the building which he recognized from his reading from one of the scrolls and books.

Moments later he found himself in front of the door to the Hokage office, he knocked waiting for a response. He got one, "Come in…"

Ezio opened the door and noticed that Hiruzen was not alone but accompanied with another man who was wrapped up nearly like a mummy, the man in the bandana from the day before and finally the pony tail blonde hair man and few masked people.

"Signor Hokage…" The Hokage was already used to Ezio calling him that he learned that it meant Sir from his occasional visits. Ezio walked in front of his desk bowing as he was accustomed to do in his home, when he spoke his Italian accent carried over thus making it obvious that he was not from around here.

"Ezio-san greetings, please take a seat." Ezio did as he was told, the Sandaime continued, "I trust everything went well with Kurenai within the last 10 months, she gave a report that you are an exceptional fast learner."

"I do what I can to thrive, though I must admit it difficult learning language as I am not from here more or less I think I got the basics alright though I will need work on it."

The Hokage nodded at this, "Very well since we're on that topic and the last time we met we've communicated by hand signals, I will properly introduce myself I am Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village." He pointed to his right, "My most trusted advisor Danzō Shimura…"

"Signor…"

"What?"

"Pay no mind." Came the reply

The mummified man nodded in approval as the Hokage continued, "You already met Ibiki Morino…

"Ah yes me int-t-te" Despite Ezio he still had a long way to fully getting Japanese down

"Integrator…"

"Grazie."

"Did you insult me? How dare you!"

Ezio gave him a deadpanned look, "I was thanking you…idiota."

"I hope to see you again in the integration room, I can't wait to break you."

"Well until that happen you welcome to try. I do enjoy our time together." He smirked, Ibiki growled at his smirk

"Enough and finally our information gather Inoichi Yamanaka who was sent to capture you with a few others."

"We meet again."

"So we do."

"Question for you."

"Shoot."

"What did you do to me?" Ezio motion with the hand to his head, "I no understand what you did."

"Ah I used a jutsu on you the Mind Body Disturbance Technique basically I went inside your mind to gather information about you but what I saw really surprised me."

Ezio eyes widen at this then narrowed, "Never again…"

Inoichi smirked, "We'll see if you friend or foe."

The Italian man turned his attention to Hiruzen, "Now that introduction are done I will ask you again the same questions that I asked 10 months ago who are you exactly and where do come from stranger?"

Ezio leaned in, "Ezio Auditore da Firenze from Florentine Italy."

The other four men looked at each other, "We've never heard of such a place."

"Well I no hear of Konoha before." Ezio countered shrugging, "Then again Asian Countries were closed from others from what I been said to."

"I apologize Ezio-san but we never heard of such places only the elemental nations that we heard not this Italy or whatever this place you come from."

"You have map?"

The older Sarutobi signaled for one his ANBU to a fetch a map once it was placed on top of the desk after a few minutes Ezio began scanning it hopefully to dismiss the mystery. To his dismay however this map was completely different than the map that he was used reading. The landmarks were different, terrain was different everything was different now that he thought about it his mind went back to that fateful day in the carven.

His eyes widen in shock with his face paling a ghostly white as he swallowed dryly, he sat back down with thump. Ezio bit his lips while looking at the Hokage, "Where you say I am?"

"To be exact you are in the Land of fire." The elder Hokage replied

That confirmed it he was in another time or someplace outside of his own time or he was in another dimension because of that vortex that he was pulled through when he was at the caverns to put the piece of Eden down in its final resting place.

"This is mistake…I…I…Mamma Mia…" Ezio for the first time in life was at a loss for words

"Your mother is not going to help you now. What really is a mistake is you running around my village with all this assassination weapons at your disposal. From what I gathered that you belong to a brotherhood of assassins, and I want to know is how in the world you got here and what your reason for being here is!"

"No reason to be here, I fall in vortex and I end in lake then I see town and boy with blonde spikey hair run with other chase him."

It was painful for anyone of them to hear him speak, it was like nails on a chalkboard his broken Japanese was to harrowing to even hear. It was amazing that Kurenai put up with him when he first spoke their language yet he showed effort that he did understand the situation and conversation.

"You expect me to believe this? I do however believe that were protecting the boy yet you injured one of my own thus landing you in the interrogation room however due to this language barrier you probably know the rest."

"I don't." He replied, "That up to you and graize."

"I say we go through his mind again to see if he's lying!" Suggested Ibiki, the others seemed to agree with his suggestion.

"Very well Inoichi would you do the honors?"

"With pleasure lord Hokage." Making a few quick hand seals Inoichi did his mind transfer jutsu before the Italian man could protest. A few ANBU caught the blonde man before he hit the ground.

A few minutes went by then the jutsu was released Inoichi scratched his head saying as Ezio threw him a glare, "I checked, double checked and tripled checked he wasn't lying when he said that he fell through a vortex. Apparently he was just coming from a battle with his fellow assassins from a man who wanted to rule the world, he didn't notice that his orb was damaged so when he decided to put it down finally, then suddenly a vortex suddenly opened soon enough he found himself on the outskirts of the village. It's safe to say he telling the truth."

Hiruzen felt a headache coming as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "You mean to tell me he's from another dimension?"

"Yup…"

"I'm getting too old for this so cana we try to recreate what had happened before he got here or is stuck stripped away from everything that he knows?"

"The latter part…" Inoichi responded

"Why not make use of him since he's here? You say that he's pretty good at what he does so let him be your body guard Hokage-sama." Danzō piped up, Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at his friend despite trusting him at times Danzō always had an agenda of his own.

"Very I think you can agree on that Ezio-san." The Hokage said looking at the depressed assassin.

"Give three days this a bit of shock." Ezio rubbed his temples

Hiruzen nodded, "Very well you have three days to decided or you end up in prison for injuring one of my shinobi and placing her in the hospital, are we clear?"

Ezio nodded as the Sandaime continued to speak, "Welcome to Konoha Ezio I will provide you with an apartment for you live for the next three days hopefully I'll have your answer by then."

* * *

**LXD: Hello again a late Merry Christmas to all of you and Happy New Year here is another chapter that was long overdue. If you think I'd abandon this story you are sadly mistaken, I left this story alone for a couple of reason, now let me explain what happened throughout the months, I had no and I mean absolutely no time to write I was focused more on work on college and the stress level was high my schedule had not permitted me time to write so I apologize for the long wait. And secondly I wanted to wait on how the Naruto Manga ended I got to say it was rushed but hey I'm not complaining it's finally done and I'm disappointed about the ending. **

**Anyway Chapter 3 comment, rate, subscribe. Till the next**


End file.
